


Ничто не происходит случайно

by all_decay



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: Перед тем как отправить Леонарда в его время, Легенды делают вынужденную остановку в 2017-ом…





	1. Основной сюжет

      Сара широким и уверенным шагом капитана корабля вошла в отсек, где дожидались своей участи остатки Легиона смерти.  
      — Ладно, Малькольм вернулся в 2016-ый, где ему самое место.  
      — В тюрьму? — Дарк был неестественно спокоен, как человек, смирившийся с поражением, либо затаивший какую-нибудь подлянку напоследок.  
      — Нет. В свою квартиру.  
      — А что уготовано нам? В 2017-ом мы мертвы, помнишь? — а вот Леонард был неспокоен. Он словно раненый зверь, не находил себе места, и метался в камере из угла в угол, чем изрядно раздражал своего сокамерника.  
      — Я не верну вас в 2017-ый.  
      И словно опровержение этим словам, свет на корабле неприятно замигал, что-то протяжно загудело, и весь корабль чувствительно тряхнуло. А затем все прекратилось так же быстро, как и началось.  
      — Гидеон, что произошло? — поднимаясь с пола и потирая ушибленное плечо, поинтересовалась Сара у искусственного интеллекта корабля, при этом стараясь не обращать внимания на отборную ругань мужчин в камере, которых растрясло там, как жуков в банке.  
      — Временной двигатель дал сбой и более не функционирует, — без каких-либо эмоций тут же отреагировал механический голос.  
      — И где мы сейчас находимся?  
      — Централ-сити, 2017-ый год.  
      — Пункт назначения правильный, но дата… — Сара произнесла это тихо, больше для самой себя. — Гидеон, почему именно этот год?  
      ИИ тут же услужливо откликнулся все тем же спокойным обезличенным голосом:  
      — Перед своим уходом капитан Хантер изменил некоторые настройки — при серьезной поломке или аварии пункт назначения корабля по умолчанию ставится годом непосредственного проживания большинства членов команды. В данной ситуации это апрель 2017-ого года.  
      — Кажется, мы все же попали в 2017-ый, — ехидно растянув губы в усмешке, прокомментировал Снарт. — Думаю, что в пальто в это время уже жарковато.  
      — Вы двое не покинете этот корабль, — Сара едва взглянула на заключенных в камере, но и этого хватило, чтобы понять, что уйти они смогут только через ее труп, то есть никогда. — Гидеон, проследи, пожалуйста, чтобы никто не открывал камеру без моего разрешения.  
      — Хорошо, капитан.  
      — Джекс, что там с ремонтом? — Это обращение к одному из членов команды было последним, что смог услышать бывший Легион смерти, прежде чем Лэнс вышла в коридор и дверь в отсек надежно оградила их лишнего шума.  
      — По всей видимости, мы здесь надолго застряли, — задумчиво произнес Дарк. Он по-прежнему выглядел так, словно все происходящее лично его не касается. — Может, ты, наконец, перестанешь мельтешить перед глазами и присядешь?  
      Снарт, в ответ на адресованный ему вопрос, лишь недовольно фыркнул, но на лавку все же присел. Больше они не разговаривали, каждому было о чем подумать и времени для этого у них было предостаточно.  
        
      Когда Сара вернулась на мостик, ей уже была известна степень поломки, — все не настолько критично, чтобы сбиваться с курса, — и примерное время для ее устранения — Джекс уверяет, что это займет не более пары дней, а если их друзья из С.Т.А.Р.Лабс помогут, то возможно получится справиться и быстрее.  
      — Тогда поступим так, — после того, как вся команда собралась вместе, Сара отдала распоряжения: — Джекс и Профессор на вас починка временного двигателя, можете прибегать к любой помощи, если это поможет ускориться, только не приводите слишком много посторонних на корабль. Остальные… нечего сидеть на корабле, навестите пока родных. Лично я этим и собираюсь заняться. Однако кто-то все же должен остаться, присматривать за нашими заключенными.  
      — Я останусь, — тут же с готовностью откликнулся Мик. — Все равно здесь на корабле вся моя семья.  
      Хоть он и не уточнял, однако все и так поняли, что имел он в виду Снарта, не смотря на то, что тот законченный подонок.  
      — Кто-нибудь еще? — не то чтобы они не доверяли Мику, свой урок они уже усвоили, просто приглядеть за ним все же стоило.  
      — Пожалуй, я тоже останусь, — Рэй шагнул вперед. — В Централ-сити у меня никого нет, поэтому лучше я составлю Мику компанию.  
      Рори тут же окатил его таким недовольным взглядом, что мурашки по коже побежали не только у Рэя, но и у рядом стоящего Нейта. И пока не возникло словесных перепалок, Сара вновь взяла слово:  
      — Значит, Рэй, остаешься за главного, а мы все покидаем корабль на время ремонта. И, кстати, Профессор, Джекс, — обратилась она к обеим половинам Огненного шторма, когда они уже, не обращая внимания на остальных, обсуждали предстоящий ремонт, — вы тоже про родных не забывайте.  
      — Еще одно, капитан, — неожиданно заговорила Амая. — Если нас не будет пару дней, думаешь, разумно оставлять Дарка и Снарта так надолго наедине?  
      — Ты права, нужно их разделить. Они или друг друга поубивают, либо сговорятся, что намного вероятнее, и попытаются убить нас. Мик!  
      — Чего?  
      — Отведи, пожалуйста, одного из них в свободную каюту, — пусть она так и сказала, но было ясно кого именно Рори выберет. — Гидеон, я разрешаю мистеру Рори открыть камеру. И еще, наложи дополнительные меры защиты на каюту, в которую поместят заключенного.  
      — Вас поняла, капитан.  
      — Ну, раз с этим разобрались, можем, наконец, идти.  
        
      Сойдя с корабля, каждый отправился в свою сторону, после неловкого и несколько скомканного прощания. Они уже настолько привыкли к обществу друг друга, что расставание даже на короткий срок казалось странным.  
      — Профессор, решили куда сейчас? — Огненный шторм тоже сошли с остальной командой, вот только их свобода передвижения была ограничена. Поэтому Джекс и интересовался мнением своей второй половины. — Навестим семьи или сразу в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс?  
      — Давай все же в лабораторию сначала, пока там все еще на месте. Объясним проблему и посмотрим, чем они смогут нам помочь.  
      — А смогут ли? Все-таки это технологии 22-ого века.  
      — Ну, нас они еще ни разу не подводили, — Мартин неопределенно пожал плечами, он не высказал этого вслух, но Джекс все равно чувствовал неуверенность мужчины. — Пойдем, не будем напрасно тратить время.  
        
      То, что С.Т.А.Р. Лабс превратился в музей, с приличным потоком посетителей, экскурсионными группами школьников и туристов, стало для них приятной неожиданностью. Но изменился лишь фасад, а все, что было скрыто от посторонних глаз, непосредственно лаборатории, остались прежними. А вот система безопасности явно улучшилась, однако для них препятствием она не стала, стоило им только попасть в поле зрения видеокамер.  
      — Профессор, Джекс, рады вас видеть! — едва они вошли в зал, радостно поприветствовал их Барри Аллен. Помимо него здесь еще находились Кейтлин, Циско и молодой спидстер, Уолли, кажется. — Уже вернулись? Или что-то случилось? Вы в порядке? — радостный настрой Барри быстро сменился беспокойством – видимо, суровая реальность приучила его во всем видеть подвох.  
      — На самом деле, к сожалению, мы здесь не просто с дружеским визитом, — когда с официальными приветствиями было окончено, перешел сразу к делу Штейн. — Мы все в порядке, не беспокойтесь, но наш корабль потрепало и нужен ремонт. Мы пришли, чтобы просить вашей помощи.  
      — Да какие могут быть вопросы!  
      — Но вы, кажется, были чем-то заняты, пока мы вас не прервали.  
      — Ничего серьезного. Мы с Кейтлин разберемся вдвоем, — ответил за всех Барри. — А Циско и Уолли помогут вам. Уолли – инженер, — перехватив неуверенный взгляд на парня, пояснил он. — И он действительно очень в этом хорош.  
      — Не сомневаюсь, вы здесь все очень талантливы, — мужчина тепло улыбнулся. — В таком случае, не будем терять время. Джефферсон, наверное, вам проще будет объяснить нашу проблему.  
      — Окей, — бодро отреагировал он, словно только этого и ждал. — Циско, помнишь в прошлый твой визит на Волнолет, я показывал тебе машинное отделение?  
      — Конечно! Я потом под впечатлением от увиденных технологий попробовал собрать пару вещиц... Впрочем, это неважно.  
      — Как знать. Дело в том...  
      — Барри, — в это же время тихонько позвала Кейтлин парня, который уже собрался подключиться к обсуждению поломки. — Нам тоже пора заняться делом.  
      — Ох, прости, я отвлекся. Да, давай продолжим.  
      Немногим меньше часа им потребовалось, чтобы найти решение проблемы, и немаленькую роль в этом сыграло одно из упомянутых изобретений Циско. Хоть это был всего лишь нерабочий прототип, но с помощью юного Уолли и кое-каких деталей с корабля, Циско обещал завершить его к утру и уже с помощью него устранить поломку двигателя.  
      Пока они обсуждали свои вопросы, до слуха Штейна долетали отдельные фразы Кейтлин и Барри, занятых чем-то не менее для них важным. Очередной преступник, наверное. Централ-сити всегда был неспокойным. На самом деле не нужно бороздить время и пространство, чтобы стать Легендой, достаточно встать на защиту этого города.  
      «Вот подробный план дома... приманкой!.. Этот вариант лучше... пять человек с таким вооружением...» — доносился напряженный и в то же время расчетливый голос Кейтлин.  
      «Это место подходит... добыча... Многовато, конечно, но можно попытаться их настроить друг против друга... Ты права... помощи Джо...» — а вот Барри, кажется, был немного взволнован и нетерпелив.  
      Заинтересовавшись делом Флэша, Профессор упустил момент, когда беседа плавно перешла в прощание.  
      — Тогда я загляну на корабль чуть позже, чтобы узнать точные размеры, — Циско и Джекс пожали руки, придя к соглашению.  
      — Рэй остался на корабле, он тебя впустит, я договорюсь.  
      — Циско идет на Волнолет? А мне можно? — вклинился в разговор Барри. Видимо они тоже закончили, и, судя по нахмуренному лицу девушки, не так, как ей бы хотелось. — Мне бы очень хотелось увидеть его снова.  
      — Думаю, да, мисс Лэнс вряд ли будет возражать, — в голове Мартина мелькнула мысль, что существует причина, по которой Барри не стоит идти на корабль, но усталость и желание поскорее попасть домой за нее цепляться не стали. — Можете пойти вместе с мистером Рамоном.  
      — Барри, ты не забыл? — Кейтлин выразительно кивнула на монитор перед собой.  
      — Вот черт! Еще и Айрис обещал, она хотела поговорить...  
      — Ну, мы ведь еще не улетаем, — мужчина вновь тепло улыбнулся, стараясь подбодрить заметно поникшего парня, – все же в чем-то он еще такой ребенок! — У вас еще будет время посетить корабль. Завтра утром Джефферсон вернется на Волнолет, так идите с ним.  
      — Эй, а почему это только я вернусь? — возмутился парень.  
      — От меня там все равно толку мало будет.  
      — Ваша правда. И, Барри, я буду рад компании, — но Барри только кивнул в ответ, о чем-то глубоко задумавшись. — Профессор, нам пора.  
      — Ох, действительно. Был рад снова со всеми вами увидеться.  
      Перед тем, как покинуть лабораторию, они успели услышать, как Циско говорил с Барри:  
      — Я пойду туда только через пару часов, поэтому если передумаешь…  
        
      Мику нравились эти редкие моменты, когда он оставался на корабле один. Он чувствовал себя свободно и, в чем он не хотел признаваться даже самому себе, уютно. Ни в коем случае это место не могло стать ему домом, но как временное пристанище оно было вполне подходящим, несмотря на все трудности, что пришлось здесь пройти. И не обращая внимания на досадную помеху, оставленную капитаном в качестве присмотра. Вечно жизнерадостная смазливая рожа Палмера утомляла еще в тот момент, когда появлялась в поле зрения, а та навязчивость, с которой он под любым предлогом старался оказаться рядом с Рори, была неестественной и откровенно раздражала. Если бы Мик был немного умнее, то вероятно понял бы, что здесь существуют какие-то скрытые мотивы, но он не был и поэтому старался держаться от Красавчика подальше.  
      И столовая для этого не самый подходящий вариант. Рэй нашел его, когда он спорил с Гидеон по поводу приготовления идеального сэндвича с беконом, а именно с какой силой должен быть зажарен бекон и стоит ли туда класть лук.  
      — Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь, — Рэй улыбнулся, когда Мик выиграл спор и получил-таки свой идеальный сэндвич. — Как Леонард? Были проблемы?  
      — Какие? Засунул его в каюту, остальное сделала машина.  
      — Ее зовут Гидеон. Смотри, она может и обидеться.  
      — Много ты понимаешь, — хмыкнул Рори. — У нас с ней свои отношения. Правда, девочка?  
      — Правда, Мик, — неожиданно для Палмера откликнулась Гидеон. Он был уверен, будь у нее человеческое тело, она в этот момент подмигнула бы и, выразительно качнув бедрами, удалилась.  
      — Тебе чего-то надо?  
      — Э, да. Дарк и Снарт на корабле уже довольно давно, может, стоит их покормить? Очевидно же, что в ближайшее время домой они не попадут.  
      — А меня зачем спрашиваешь? Ты здесь вроде за главного.  
      — Мне просто интересно твое мнение… — Палмер отчего-то стушевался, но Рори все равно не заметил.  
      — А… ну, тогда можно и покормить. Только закончу вот с этим, — он кивнул на так и не тронутый сэндвич и начатую бутылку пива.  
      — Выглядит аппетитно.  
      — О, и не просто выглядит. Поверь мне, Красавчик, этому сэндвичу просто нет конкуренции… да, нигде! Вот, угощайся, — Мик придвинул тарелку на край стола, как бы приглашая Рэя присоединиться.  
      — А как же нет конкуренции? — поинтересовался он в ответ, однако приглашение все-таки принял, устраиваясь на соседнем стуле, и, пожалуй, даже ближе чем нужно.  
      — Только не для Гидеон. Повторишь, девочка?  
      — С удовольствием, Мик.  
      — И пока не забыл: будь добра, сделай два стандартных обеда, только без колюще-режущих, пожалуйста.  
      Для Рэя подобное общение было все так же непривычно и почему-то вызывало зависть, ведь так ласково Рори общался исключительно с бездушной машиной.  
      — Ну, что застыл? Давай жуй уже.  
        
      — Пришел снова меня куда-нибудь перевести?  
      Когда Мик зашел в каюту с подносом еды, Леонард сидел на кровати в самой непринужденной позе, но наверняка до этого он делал все возможное, чтобы выбраться отсюда.  
      — Принес тебе еду.  
      — Я не голоден.  
      — Может и нет. Однако сидеть тебе здесь еще как минимум пару дней…  
      — Я понял! — Леонард отдернул поднос подальше, поскольку знал привычку бывшего напарника жрать все съедобное подряд. Вот и сейчас его рука уже тянулась к чему-то на подносе. — Тебе не пришлось бы этого делать, если бы ты просто меня отпустил.  
      — Мы уже об этом говорили: отпущу, когда вернемся в твое время.  
      — А почему это время не может быть моим?  
      — Ты сам видел, что происходит, когда кто-то нарушает законы времени, — Мик тяжело вздохнул, поняв, что так просто ему теперь не уйти, и присел на какую-то тумбу у стены, жалея, что не захватил с собой пиво. — Ты должен вернуться назад, чтобы все случилось так, как и случилось.  
      — Должен?! — Снарт прекратил притворяться спокойным и повысил голос. — Кому? Я ничего ни у кого не занимал! — и вдруг вновь поник. — Это словно получить смертный приговор…  
      — Знаешь, в чем твое наказание, Леонард? Ты станешь лучше.  
      — Зачем мне это? Для кого? — Мик промолчал, хотя и знал ответы на эти вопросы. Леонард вздохнул. — Не хочешь отпускать меня. Ладно. Просто уходя, забудь запереть дверь, я тихонько уйду сам.  
      — Не могу.  
      — Что так?  
      — Видимо, я уже стал лучше. А Лэнс мне вовсе шкуру за это сдерет. Да и Красавчик явно не обрадуется…  
      — «Красавчик»? — Снарт удивленно заломил бровь. — Только не говори, что ты на другую сторону перешел?  
      — Какую еще сторону?! — Мик определено жалел, что не взял с собой пиво. Бутылка в руках ему бы не помешала, чтобы так явно не сжимались кулаки. А еще можно было треснуть ею по голове бывшего напарника, чтобы не болтал ерунду. — Палмер главный на корабле сейчас, вот и все. Но если уж разговор зашел об этом, то именно ты тот, кто перешел на другую сторону.  
      — Ты о чем?  
      — Проще показать, — похлопав руками по куртке, Рори нащупал нечто в верхнем кармане. Нечто оказалось сложенным вдвое клочком бумаги. — Держи. Нашел в твоих вещах после твоей смерти. Выбросить не поднялась рука.  
      Все еще не понимая о чем речь, Леонард недоверчиво приблизился и выхватил бумагу из рук. Развернув ее, он увидел фотографию, какие обычно делают в фотобудках в местах развлечений, точнее это было два фото, а третье, судя по всему, было оторвано. На одном он увидел себя и молодого парня, глупо улыбающихся в камеру, а на втором они уже самозабвенно целовались, позабыв обо всем.  
      — Кто это?  
      — Твой любовник. Тот, ради кого ты захотел измениться. Ради него ты стал лучше.  
      — Кто он?!  
      — Его зовут Барри Аллен. Но тебе он пока известен как Флэш, — Мик заметил, как дрогнула рука Леонарда, когда он всматривался в лицо парня.  
      — Это тот раздражающий пацан?! Но как?  
      — Подробности мне неизвестны, — пожал плечами Мик. — Ты откровениями никогда не страдал. Все, что я знаю, это то, что пацан действительно тебя любил, уж не знаю за что, ведь мудак ты редкостный.  
      — Если так, то почему он позволил мне уйти?  
      — Потому что ты обещал, что вернешься быстрее, чем я успею соскучиться...  
      Со стороны дверного проема раздался тихий дрожащий голос и, обернувшись, мужчины наткнулись на бледного парня с абсолютно пустым взглядом.  
        
      Справиться с поимкой банды преступников для Флэша оказалось несложно. Сложнее было объяснить Айрис, почему он не может сегодня с ней встретиться. Кажется, у него так и не вышло, в конце концов, телефонный разговор закончился обиженным бросанием трубки и непонимаем Барри, в чем именно он провинился. А поскольку виноватым он себя не чувствовал, то связался с Циско и договорился пойти на корабль вместе.  
      — Решил продинамить Айрис? — вместо приветствия поинтересовался Циско.  
      — Типа того.  
      — Думаешь, это хорошая идея?  
      — Нет конечно. Просто я догадываюсь, о чем она хотела поговорить, и я к этому не готов. Но боюсь, что отказать ей напрямую не смогу, поэтому и попросился на корабль, чтобы была причина сбежать.  
      — Я понял тебя. Если что скажу, что мне нужна была твоя помощь.  
      — Спасибо, друг.  
      — Обращайся! — у Барри был такой поникший вид, что продолжать разговор Рамон не решился. — Судя по всему Волнолет где-то здесь…  
      И как подтверждение его словам словно из ниоткуда появилось очертание люка космического корабля, открывающего за собой вид на грузовой отсек и улыбающегося во все свои тридцать три зуба Рэя Палмера.  
      — Привет Циско! Джекс предупредил, что ты зайдешь, — наткнувшись взглядом на парня рядом с Рамоном, он чуть стушевался. — Барри, тоже рад тебя видеть. Как ты? — они все еще чувствовали себя неуютно в обществе друг друга, поскольку обстоятельства сложились так, что именно Рэю выпала тяжелая участь донести до Аллена печальные новости.  
      — Я в порядке. Правда, — Барри постарался улыбнуться, и они оба сделали вид, что он действительно в порядке.  
      Пока не появилась неловкая пауза, Циско решил побыстрее вмешаться:  
      — Рэй, покажешь мне машинное отделение? И мне понадобиться твоя помощь.  
      — Конечно! Пойдемте.  
      — Эм, Рэй, если ты не против, я лучше прогуляюсь по кораблю, — хоть Барри всего-навсего и пытался удрать от неловкого разговора с Айрис, но тратить это время на копание в двигателях ему не хотелось.  
      — Хорошо. Только там где-то еще Мик… — и вот опять похожая ситуация. В голове Рэя появилась мысль, что Барри не стоит видеться не только с Миком. Хотя заключенные все равно надежно заперты и без разрешения капитана туда никто не войдет. А то, что один из заключенных сейчас в другом месте, у него из головы как-то вылетело.  
      — О! Ясно. Постараюсь быть осторожней, — конечно, как вероятный противник Рори его больше не мог волновать, но все же встречаться с бывшим напарником своего любовника, Барри не очень хотелось.  
        
      Вопреки своим ожиданиям на корабле скучно не показалось. А то, что он, считай, необитаем, только добавляло пикантности. Первой ему на глаза попалась библиотека, с подбором книг явно не этого века и даже не следующего. Барри быстро просмотрел несколько, «спойлеров» он не боялся, поскольку прекрасно знал, что примерно через полчаса большую часть прочитанного все равно забудет.  
      А вот на капитанском мостике он задержался надолго, расспрашивая Гидеон обо всех этих рычагах и кнопках на приборной панели, и заняв, капитанское место, представляя себя в роли капитана космического корабля, разыгрывая сценку из Стартрека при активной помощи все той же Гидеон. Она вообще отнеслась к нему лояльно, кажется, даже немножечко с восторгом, называла Создателем, и называть как-то иначе просто отказывалась. Барри и не подозревал, что этот ИИ является потомком того, что он создаст в будущем.  
      Наткнувшись на столовую даже обрадовался, потому что успел проголодаться. Вот только узнав каким образом здесь появляется еда, принялся играть с ней. Вспоминая названия самых разных продуктов и блюд, с прямо-таки детским восторгом наблюдал за их появлением, лишь затем, чтобы сравнить с тем, что уже когда-либо ел, либо попробовать то, что всегда хотелось. И хорошо, что холодильник здесь тоже имелся, потому что куда девать всю эту гору еды, он понятия не имел.  
      После этого начинались каюты экипажа, и в них не было ничего интересного, поэтому он решил найти Циско, возможно, помощь тому все же не помешает. Как услышал в одной из дальних кают знакомый грубый голос Мика Рори, и поспешил было уйти, но звук второго голоса буквально пригвоздил его к месту. Он честно старался убедить себя, что это всего лишь слуховая галлюцинация, но обнаружил себя стоящим возле той самой каюты, откуда раздавались голоса.  
      — …почему он позволил мне уйти?  
      Это был Леонард. Живой и… живой! Барри не знал, что ему делать, что ему думать, поэтому открыл рот прежде, чем осознал:  
      — Потому что ты обещал, что вернешься быстрее, чем я успею соскучиться, — он смотрел только на Леонарда, и не видел в его глазах никакой ответной реакции, кроме немого удивление, что так бесцеремонно прервали чужой разговор. — Но я соскучился, очень…  
        
      Пока все не вышло из-под контроля, Мик схватил парня за одежду и вытолкал за дверь, рявкнув Гидеон, чтобы та запечатала дверь.  
      — Лен?.. — Барри словно не обратил на это внимание, его взгляд по-прежнему был прикован к месту, где остался Снарт, не смотря на закрытую дверь. Мику пришлось несколько раз хорошенько его встряхнуть, прежде чем разум к нему вернулся.  
      — Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?  
      — На экскурсию пришел, — съязвил Барри в ответ, что, скорее всего, для него являлось такой формой защитной реакции. — Это… это был Снарт?  
      — Да, — нехотя признал Мик, отпуская Барри из захвата. — Но это не тот Снарт.  
      — Чего?  
      — Черт! Не умею я объяснять, — почесал он затылок, но Аллен так буравил его взглядом, что хочешь не хочешь, а как-то это сделать придется. — Только прошу, давай без подробностей, я во всей это научной хрене ни в зуб ногой. Леонард умер, спасая нас. А этого, — он кивнул на запертую дверь, — Тоун вытащил из прошлого, задолго до того, как он присоединился к Легендам.  
      — Погоди, Тоун? — это было первое, что Барри сумел осознать из всего сказанного.  
      — Не бери в голову, он мертв. Окончательно. Но пусть подробности тебе кто-нибудь другой расскажет.  
      Парень никак не отреагировал, а взгляд его вновь постепенно начал становиться как у дохлой рыбы, пришлось опять его встряхнуть, помогло и на этот раз.  
      — Флэш?!  
      — Да хватит уже меня трясти! — отшатнулся он от мужчины. — Я просто пытаюсь осознать, что за херня тут творится. Исправь меня, если где-то я неправильно понял: путешествуя, вы каким-то образом наткнулись на Обратного Флэша, который замышлял что-то ужасное и для этого выдернул Снарта откуда-то из времени…  
      — Не только Снарта, были еще Мерлин и Дарк. Последний, кстати, тоже еще на корабле.  
      — Не суть важно, — отмахнулся Барри. — Знаю по себе насколько сложно одолеть Тоуна, и все же вам удалось. А этих, — он кивнул куда-то в сторону, — теперь нужно вернуть в их временные линии.  
      — Все так, даже я бы лучше не рассказал, — судя по кислому выражению лица, для парня комплиментом это не стало. — Память мы им подправим, и все пойдет по верному пути.  
      — Что он знает?  
      — О тебе? — Рори правильно понял суть вопроса, и Барри это подтвердил, кивнув. — Насколько я понял, для него ты лишь надоедливый мальчишка в красном костюме.  
      — То есть мы с ним уже встречались?  
      — Если коротко, то Тоун вытащил его прямо перед кражей бриллианта из музея. Так что, тебе виднее.  
      — Я понял. Могу я с ним поговорить?  
      — Уверен? — в общем-то, Мику было все равно, но он видел, как парень убивался в прошлый раз и чего-то подобного видеть ему больше не хотелось. — Человек за этой дверью редкостная скотина, от твоего любовника в нем пока нет ничего.  
      — Все равно. Мне это нужно. Понимаешь?  
      — Да, — а как можно отрицать, когда сам галлюцинации ловил по этому поводу? — Иди. Но если что – зови.  
      Рори тут же развернулся и пошел куда-то в сторону столовой. А Барри несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и осторожно попросил Гидеон открыть дверь.  
        
      — Я поспорил сам с собой: решишься ты зайти или нет, — Снарт стоял, прислонившись к столу, в его руках был какой-то бумажный листок, но что именно было на нем не разобрать.  
      — И?  
      — Проиграл себе двадцатку. Перевес был, что не решишься.  
      Барри усмехнулся, но с огромным трудом. Видеть перед собой своего любимого человека и осознавать, что вы с ним абсолютно чужие друг другу люди, оказалось тяжелее, чем он думал.  
      — Ты ведь уже знаешь кто я?  
      — Барри Аллен. Ну, или Флэш. Мик мне рассказал. И об этом тоже, — он кивнул на листок в руках и повернул его так, чтобы можно разглядеть его содержимое. Сердце Барри пропустило удар, когда он увидел фотографию, сделанную на их первом свидании, от которой он в свое время оторвал нижнюю часть, поскольку фото на ней было размытым. — Говорят, оно было в моих вещах.  
      Леонард протянул фотографию парню, а когда тот нерешительно потянулся за ней, схватил его за руку и притянул к себе ближе, но более не пытаясь прикоснуться.  
      — Скажи, как из врагов мы превратились в любовников? — он так горячо шептал, что у Барри даже мысли не возникло отстраниться.  
      — Не знаю. Кажется, между нами с самого начала это было. Ты ведь это почувствовал?  
      — Что?  
      — Сейчас для тебя наша первая встреча, но я уже тебе нравлюсь.  
      Леонард негромко рассмеялся:  
      — Твоя правда.  
      Для Барри это послужило неким сигналом, он потянулся вперед и осторожно приобнял мужчину, уткнувшись носом между шеей и плечом. Пусть разумом это был другой Леонард, однако его тело, его запах оставались прежними.  
      — Можно я побуду так недолго?  
      — Ты ведь понимаешь, что я – не он? — переспросил Снарт, однако парня от себя не отстранил.  
      — Да… наверное. Это сводит меня с ума.  
      Леонард почувствовал влагу на своей шее — Барри плакал, и от этого что-то сжалось в груди. Подобного он никогда не испытывал, и словно по наитию, приобнял парня в ответ, осторожно прижимая к себе.  
      — Я так по тебе скучаю, — Барри шептал, сквозь редкие всхлипы. — Даже после известия о твоей гибели, мне всегда казалось это нереальным. Ведь ты же путешествовал на вневременном корабле, и подсознательно я постоянно ждал, что вот сейчас ты зайдешь в дверь и как обычно подразнишь меня «Привет, Скарлет!».  
      — Тогда зачем ты меня отпустил?  
      — Тебе это было нужно. Когда мы начали встречаться, преступником ты больше не мог оставаться, но и герой из тебя никакущий, — хмыкнул Аллен. — Легенды казались хорошей альтернативой.  
      — Не такой уж хорошей, как оказалось.  
      — Да, — послышался новый всхлип и тихие, еле-еле различимые слова: — Лен, я люблю тебя.  
      Тогда Леонард чуть отстранился и, перехватив парня за подбородок, приподнял его лицо, чтобы накрыть его губы мягким, трепетным поцелуем. Барри удивленно ахнул, но поддался искушению и ответил. Это напоминало их самый первый поцелуй – такой же сладкий.  
      — Барри, ты говорил, я не выполнил данное тебе обещание, — произнес Леонард, когда поцелуй закончился. — Пожалуйста, выполни его за меня.  
      — Что? Но как?  
      — Если б я знал, — пожал он плечами. — Но знаю точно, что моя… наша история не должна закончиться подобным образом.  
      Конечно, Барри понимал, что он сейчас для Снарта всего-навсего возможность. А кому не захочется, зная свою судьбу попытаться ее исправить? Самое странное, что Барри позволил это, мало того, он этого даже хотел, лишь бы получить возможностьхоть немного побыть рядом с любимым. И все же это заставило его задуматься. Когда он решился на разговор, то надеялся, что после ему станет легче, и потеря перестанет так давить. Однако теперь он ощущал небольшой намек на надежду. А вот лучше это для него или хуже, пока непонятно.  
      — Я попробую.  
      — Хороший мальчик, — последовал новый поцелуй, но совсем легкий, дразнящий. — А теперь тебе лучше уйти.  
        
      Пары дней на ремонт временного двигателя действительно хватило. Сара не хотела вдаваться в подробности, поскольку все равно ничего бы не поняла, но на Волнолет вернулась первая, как и подобает хорошему капитану. Вероятно, капитану и вовсе не следовало сходить с корабля, но так как их корабль не тонул, а проведать маму хотелось очень сильно, такую вольность Сара посчитала допустимой.  
      Но вот на капитанском мостике вместо Рэя, который должен бы отчитаться о состоянии дел, пока остальная команда отсутствовала, или хотя бы Мика, мрачно отмахнувшегося бутылкой пива, ее ожидал непонятно как оказавшийся здесь Барри Аллен. И то, ожидал это громко сказано. Появление Сары для него осталось незамеченным, настолько рьяно он обсуждал что-то с Гидеон, пока она громко не прокашлялась, привлекая к себе внимание.  
      — Сара, рад тебя видеть! Прости, я немного заработался, — парень, наконец, среагировал на появление капитана и, подскочив на ноги, смущенно заулыбался.  
      — Не то чтобы я не была рада тебе, Барри, но, прости, что ты делаешь здесь?  
      — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Наедине.  
      — Хорошо. Давай пройдем сюда, — она указала рукой на кабинет, и только после того, как они устроились за столом, продолжила: — Я слушаю.  
      — Мне нужна ваша помощь. Но скажу сразу, это будет сложно и возможно немного опасно. Поэтому все зависит от тебя, как ты решишь, так и будет. Я уверен, при твоем согласии остальная команда тебя поддержит. А нет, то и знать им об этом не нужно.  
      — Барри, говори уже, не тяни.  
      — Я хочу попытаться вернуть Леонарда…


	2. Счастливый финал

      «Какого хрена?!» — это было первое, о чем подумал Леонард, когда возможность мыслить к нему вернулась.  
      Не сказать, чтобы он понял все, что с ним произошло, лишь некоторые особенно яркие ощущения: оглушающий грохот, дичайшая боль и затем ничего. Не пустота, как могло показаться, нет, пустота это хоть что-то, именно ни-че-го. Просто в какой-то момент он перестал ощущать себя и окружение. И всё. Если вас когда-нибудь разрывало на миллиарды атомов, вероятно, вы понимаете о чем речь. Если же нет, молитесь, чтобы никогда не испытать подобного, поскольку умереть в руках мясника и то намного гуманнее.  
      Однако по мере того, как осознание себя к нему возвращалось, ощущения от небытия стремительно стирались. И к тому моменту, когда он мутным взглядом осматривался, момент взрыва для него окончательно стерся.  
      — Вы какого… все здесь? — голос прорывался с трудом, как если бы голосовые связки забыли для чего предназначены. Но удивило Леонарда совсем не это. — Барри? Ты откуда…  
      Договорить он не успел, поскольку парень резко исчез с места, и в ту же секунду Снарт ощутил болезненный удар в челюсть, сваливший его на пол.  
      — Ты сволочь, Снарт! О чем ты только думал, идя на жертву?! — Барри был в бешенстве, и всё же Леонард был безумно рад его видеть, поскольку всего пару мгновений назад он думал, что этого больше никогда не случится.  
      — Я думал как ты, малыш, как герой.   
      — Но ты б…ть не герой! Ты просто мерзавец, которого я люблю! И ты дал мне обещание… — на этом запал окончился, и злость уступила место слезам. Леонард, не поднимаясь с пола, поманил парня к себе.   
      — Иди ко мне.  
      Барри тут же нырнул в раскрытые объятия, и слезы полились с новой силой. Леонард лишь покрепче его обнял, дав волю выплеснуть все накопившиеся эмоции.  
      — Так, а пока это хлюпающее создание приходит в норму, кто-нибудь может объяснить мне, какого хрена здесь происходит?!  
  
      — Значит, я был мертв почти год… — задумчиво протянул Снарт.  
      — И был бы мертв и дальше, если бы не твой пацан. Благодари его, — Мик махнул зажатой в руке бутылкой пива в сторону парня, сейчас с остальными Легендами собирающего оборудование, и едва не разлил ее содержимое. Еще с прошлого раза он усвоил, что на такие дела лучше прихватить пару бутылочек.  
      — О, поблагодарю, не сомневайся.  
      — Будь добр, избавь меня от подробностей.   
      — Как и всегда.  
      Мик молча протянул новую бутылку пива Леонарду, буркнув что-то вроде «За возращение», а затем неожиданно крепко обнял друга, едва не раздавив ему ребра.  
      — Я чертовски рад, что ты здесь! Но если ты когда-нибудь вздумаешь повторить нечто подобное, — он кивнул на место взрыва, — я сам тебя убью.   
      — Понял, — хмыкнул Снарт и попытался отстраниться, но Рори продолжал крепко держать его за плечи.  
      — Нет, не понял. Насколько я здоровый и бесчувственный мужик, но даже меня проняла твоя гибель. А теперь представь, что творилось с ним, когда ему сообщили, — он заставил Леонарда повернуть голову и заново посмотреть на Барри. — Я видел. Двухнедельный труп и тот выглядел бодрее.  
      — Я понял, Мик. Понял, — он больше не улыбался, его лицо исказило болью, и это было не от рук Рори. Но лишь после этого хватка ослабла, и Леонард смог освободиться.  
      — У вас все в порядке? — раздался рядом обеспокоенный голос Аллена.  
      — В полном. Не так ли, Леонард? — Мик снова, как ни в чем не бывало, расслаблено пил пиво, и Снарт так же без напряга отсалютовал ему своей бутылкой.  
      — Определенно.   
      — Мик, ты не оставишь нас? — даже если Барри и не поверил в искренность их слов, но заострять на этом внимание не стал.  
      — Конечно. Пойду лучше Красавчику помогу, ему вредно тяжести таскать.  
      Они проводили Рори взглядом, какое-то время наблюдая за тем, как он забирает тяжелый ящик у Рэя, и как тот для вида сопротивляется.  
      — Мило, — Леонард вновь повеселел. — Малыш, ты чего-то хотел?  
      — Э, да. Тыведьпоедешьсомнойдомой? — явно нервничая, выпалил все одним духом Барри. И понадобилось время, чтобы понять вопрос, из-за чего парень занервничал еще больше. Впрочем, это легко решалось объятиями и нежным поцелуем.  
      — Даже не сомневайся. Но чтоб ты поверил… — Леонард огляделся и нашел взглядом Лэнс, которая заканчивала погрузку вещей обратно на корабль. — Эй, капитан!  
      Сара отреагировала мгновенно, словно ждала, когда к ней обратятся:  
      — Да?  
      — Верни нас домой поскорее. Думаю, мою карьеру Легенды можно считать оконченной.


End file.
